An-Nisa'
Yā 'Ayyuhā An-Nāsu Attaqū Rabbakumu Al-Ladhī Khalaqakum Min Nafsin Wāĥidatin Wa Khalaqa Minhā Zawjahā Wa Baththa Minhumā Rijālāan Kathīrāan Wa Nisā'an Wa Attaqū Allāha Al-Ladhī Tatasā'alūna Bihi Wa Al-'Arĥāma 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alaykum Raqībāan (An-Nisā': 1). Wa 'Ātū Al-Yatāmá 'Amwālahum Wa Lā Tatabaddalū Al-Khabītha Biţ-Ţayyibi Wa Lā Ta'kulū 'Amwālahum 'Ilá 'Amwālikum 'Innahu Kāna Ĥūbāan Kabīrāan (An-Nisā': 2). Wa 'In Khiftum 'Allā Tuqsiţū Fī Al-Yatāmá Fānkiĥū Mā Ţāba Lakum Mina An-Nisā' Mathná Wa Thulātha Wa Rubā`a Fa'in Khiftum 'Allā Ta`dilū Fawāĥidatan 'Aw Mā Malakat 'Aymānukum Dhālika 'Adná 'Allā Ta`ūlū (An-Nisā': 3). Wa 'Ātū An-Nisā' Şaduqātihinna Niĥlatan Fa'in Ţibna Lakum `An Shay'in Minhu Nafsāan Fakulūhu Hanī'āan Marī'āan (An-Nisā': 4). Wa Lā Tu'utū As-Sufahā'a 'Amwālakumu Allatī Ja`ala Allāhu Lakum Qiyāmāan Wa Arzuqūhum Fīhā Wa Aksūhum Wa Qūlū Lahum Qawlāan Ma`rūfāan (An-Nisā': 5). Wa Abtalū Al-Yatāmá Ĥattá 'Idhā Balaghū An-Nikāĥa Fa'in 'Ānastum Minhum Rushdāan Fādfa`ū 'Ilayhim 'Amwālahum Wa Lā Ta'kulūhā 'Isrāfāan Wa Bidārāan 'An Yakbarū Wa Man Kāna Ghanīyāan Falyasta`fif Wa Man Kāna Faqīrāan Falya'kul Bil-Ma`rūfi Fa'idhā Dafa`tum 'Ilayhim 'Amwālahum Fa'ash/hidū `Alayhim Wa Kafá Billāhi Ĥasībāan (An-Nisā': 6). Lilrrijāli Naşībun Mimmā Taraka Al-Wālidāni Wa Al-'Aqrabūna Wa Lilnnisā'i Naşībun Mimmā Taraka Al-Wālidāni Wa Al-'Aqrabūna Mimmā Qalla Minhu 'Aw Kathura Naşībāan Mafrūđāan (An-Nisā': 7). Wa 'Idhā Ĥađara Al-Qismata 'Ūlū Al-Qurbá Wa Al-Yatāmá Wa Al-Masākīnu Fārzuqūhum Minhu Wa Qūlū Lahum Qawlāan Ma`rūfāan (An-Nisā': 8). Wa Līakhsha Al-Ladhīna Law Tarakū Min Khalfihim Dhurrīyatan Đi`āfāan Khāfū `Alayhim Falyattaqū Allāha Wa Līaqūlū Qawlāan Sadīdāan (An-Nisā': 9). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Ya'kulūna 'Amwāla Al-Yatāmá Žulmāan 'Innamā Ya'kulūna Fī Buţūnihim Nārāan Wa Sayaşlawna Sa`īrāan (An-Nisā': 10). Yūşīkumu Allāhu Fī 'Awlādikum Lildhdhakari Mithlu Ĥažži Al-'Unthayayni Fa'in Kunna Nisā'an Fawqa Athnatayni Falahunna Thuluthā Mā Taraka Wa 'In Kānat Wāĥidatan Falahā An-Nişfu Wa Li'abawayhi Likulli Wāĥidin Minhumā As-Sudusu Mimmā Taraka 'In Kāna Lahu Waladun Fa'in Lam Yakun Lahu Waladun Wa Warithahu 'Abawāhu Fali'ammihi Ath-Thuluthu Fa'in Kāna Lahu 'Ikhwatun Fali'ammihi As-Sudusu Min Ba`di Waşīyatin Yūşī Bihā 'Aw Daynin 'Ābā'uukum Wa 'Abnā'uukum Lā Tadrūna 'Ayyuhum 'Aqrabu Lakum Naf`āan Farīđatan Mina Allāhi 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 11). Wa Lakum Nişfu Mā Taraka 'Azwājukum 'In Lam Yakun Lahunna Waladun Fa'in Kāna Lahunna Waladun Falakumu Ar-Rubu`u Mimmā Tarakna Min Ba`di Waşīyatin Yūşīna Bihā 'Aw Daynin Wa Lahunna Ar-Rubu`u Mimmā Taraktum 'In Lam Yakun Lakum Waladun Fa'in Kāna Lakum Waladun Falahunna Ath-Thumunu Mimmā Taraktum Min Ba`di Waşīyatin Tūşūna Bihā 'Aw Daynin Wa 'In Kāna Rajulun Yūrathu Kalālatan 'Aw Amra'atun Wa Lahu 'Akhun 'Aw 'Ukhtun Falikulli Wāĥidin Minhumā As-Sudusu Fa'in Kānū 'Akthara Min Dhālika Fahum Shurakā'u Fī Ath-Thuluthi Min Ba`di Waşīyatin Yūşá Bihā 'Aw Daynin Ghayra Muđārrin Waşīyatan Mina Allāhi Wa Allāhu `Alīmun Ĥalīmun (An-Nisā': 12). Tilka Ĥudūdu Allāhi Wa Man Yuţi`i Allāha Wa Rasūlahu Yudkhilhu Jannātin Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Khālidīna Fīhā Wa Dhalika Al-Fawzu Al-`Ažīmu (An-Nisā': 13). Wa Man Ya`şi Allāha Wa Rasūlahu Wa Yata`adda Ĥudūdahu Yudkhilhu Nārāan Khālidāan Fīhā Wa Lahu `Adhābun Muhīnun (An-Nisā': 14). Wa Al-Lātī Ya'tīna Al-Fāĥishata Min Nisā'ikum Fāstash/hidū `Alayhinna 'Arba`atan Minkum Fa'in Shahidū Fa'amsikūhunna Fī Al-Buyūti Ĥattá Yatawaffāhunna Al-Mawtu 'Aw Yaj`ala Allāhu Lahunna Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 15). Wa Al-Ladhāni Ya'tiyānihā Minkum Fa'ādhūhumā Fa'in Tābā Wa 'Aşlaĥā Fa'a`riđū `Anhumā 'Inna Allāha Kāna Tawwābāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 16). 'Innamā At-Tawbatu `Alá Allāhi Lilladhīna Ya`malūna As-Sū'a Bijahālatin Thumma Yatūbūna Min Qarībin Fa'ūlā'ika Yatūbu Allāhu `Alayhim Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 17). Wa Laysati At-Tawbatu Lilladhīna Ya`malūna As-Sayyi'āti Ĥattá 'Idhā Ĥađara 'Aĥadahumu Al-Mawtu Qāla 'Innī Tubtu Al-'Āna Wa Lā Al-Ladhīna Yamūtūna Wa Hum Kuffārun 'Ūlā'ika 'A`tadnā Lahum `Adhābāan 'Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 18). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Yaĥillu Lakum 'An Tarithū An-Nisā' Karhāan Wa Lā Ta`đulūhunna Litadh/habū Biba`đi Mā 'Ātaytumūhunna 'Illā 'An Ya'tīna Bifāĥishatin Mubayyinatin Wa `Āshirūhunna Bil-Ma`rūfi Fa'in Karihtumūhunna Fa`asá 'An Takrahū Shay'āan Wa Yaj`ala Allāhu Fīhi Khayrāan Kathīrāan (An-Nisā': 19). Wa 'In 'Aradtumu Astibdāla Zawjin Makāna Zawjin Wa 'Ātaytum 'Iĥdāhunna Qinţārāan Falā Ta'khudhū Minhu Shay'āan 'Ata'khudhūnahu Buhtānāan Wa 'Ithmāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 20). Wa Kayfa Ta'khudhūnahu Wa Qad 'Afđá Ba`đukum 'Ilá Ba`đin Wa 'Akhadhna Minkum Mīthāqāan Ghalīžāan (An-Nisā': 21). Wa Lā Tankiĥū Mā Nakaĥa 'Ābā'uukum Mina An-Nisā' 'Illā Mā Qad Salafa 'Innahu Kāna Fāĥishatan Wa Maqtāan Wa Sā'a Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 22). Ĥurrimat `Alaykum 'Ummahātukum Wa Banātukum Wa 'Akhawātukum Wa `Ammātukum Wa Khālātukum Wa Banātu Al-'Akhi Wa Banātu Al-'Ukhti Wa 'Ummahātukumu Al-Lātī 'Arđa`nakum Wa 'Akhawātukum Mina Ar-Rađā`ati Wa 'Ummahātu Nisā'ikum Wa Rabā'ibukumu Al-Lātī Fī Ĥujūrikum Min Nisā'ikumu Al-Lātī Dakhaltum Bihinna Fa'in Lam Takūnū Dakhaltum Bihinna Falā Junāĥa `Alaykum Wa Ĥalā'ilu 'Abnā'ikumu Al-Ladhīna Min 'Aşlābikum Wa 'An Tajma`ū Bayna Al-'Ukhtayni 'Illā Mā Qad Salafa 'Inna Allāha Kāna Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 23). Wa Al-Muĥşanātu Mina An-Nisā' 'Illā Mā Malakat 'Aymānukum Kitāba Allāhi `Alaykum Wa 'Uĥilla Lakum Mā Warā'a Dhālikum 'An Tabtaghū Bi'amwālikum Muĥşinīna Ghayra Musāfiĥīna Famā Astamta`tum Bihi Minhunna Fa'ātūhunna 'Ujūrahunna Farīđatan Wa Lā Junāĥa `Alaykum Fīmā Tarāđaytum Bihi Min Ba`di Al-Farīđati 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 24). Wa Man Lam Yastaţi` Minkum Ţawlāan 'An Yankiĥa Al-Muĥşanāti Al-Mu'umināti Famin Mā Malakat 'Aymānukum Min Fatayātikumu Al-Mu'umināti Wa Allāhu 'A`lamu Bi'īmānikum Ba`đukum Min Ba`đin Fānkiĥūhunna Bi'idhni 'Ahlihinna Wa 'Ātūhunna 'Ujūrahunna Bil-Ma`rūfi Muĥşanātin Ghayra Musāfiĥātin Wa Lā Muttakhidhāti 'Akhdānin Fa'idhā 'Uĥşinna Fa'in 'Atayna Bifāĥishatin Fa`alayhinna Nişfu Mā `Alá Al-Muĥşanāti Mina Al-`Adhābi Dhālika Liman Khashiya Al-`Anata Minkum Wa 'An Taşbirū Khayrun Lakum Wa Allāhu Ghafūrun Raĥīmun (An-Nisā': 25). Yurīdu Allāhu Liyubayyina Lakum Wa Yahdiyakum Sunana Al-Ladhīna Min Qablikum Wa Yatūba `Alaykum Wa Allāhu `Alīmun Ĥakīmun (An-Nisā': 26). Wa Allāhu Yurīdu 'An Yatūba `Alaykum Wa Yurīdu Al-Ladhīna Yattabi`ūna Ash-Shahawāti 'An Tamīlū Maylāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 27). Yurīdu Allāhu 'An Yukhaffifa `Ankum Wa Khuliqa Al-'Insānu Đa`īfāan (An-Nisā': 28). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Ta'kulū 'Amwālakum Baynakum Bil-Bāţili 'Illā 'An Takūna Tijāratan `An Tarāđin Minkum Wa Lā Taqtulū 'Anfusakum 'Inna Allāha Kāna Bikum Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 29). Wa Man Yaf`al Dhālika `Udwānāan Wa Žulmāan Fasawfa Nuşlīhi Nārāan Wa Kāna Dhālika `Alá Allāhi Yasīrāan (An-Nisā': 30). 'In Tajtanibū Kabā'ira Mā Tunhawna `Anhu Nukaffir `Ankum Sayyi'ātikum Wa Nudkhilkum Mudkhalāan Karīmāan (An-Nisā': 31). Wa Lā Tatamannaw Mā Fađđala Allāhu Bihi Ba`đakum `Alá Ba`đin Lilrrijāli Naşībun Mimmā Aktasabū Wa Lilnnisā'i Naşībun Mimmā Aktasabna Wa As'alū Allāha Min Fađlihi 'Inna Allāha Kāna Bikulli Shay'in `Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 32). Wa Likullin Ja`alnā Mawāliya Mimmā Taraka Al-Wālidāni Wa Al-'Aqrabūna Wa Al-Ladhīna `Aqadat 'Aymānukum Fa'ātūhum Naşībahum 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alá Kulli Shay'in Shahīdāan (An-Nisā': 33). Ar-Rijālu Qawwāmūna `Alá An-Nisā' Bimā Fađđala Allāhu Ba`đahum `Alá Ba`đin Wa Bimā 'Anfaqū Min 'Amwālihim Fālşşāliĥātu Qānitātun Ĥāfižātun Lilghaybi Bimā Ĥafiža Allāhu Wa Al-Lātī Takhāfūna Nushūzahunna Fa`ižūhunna Wa Ahjurūhunna Fī Al-Mađāji`i Wa Ađribūhunna Fa'in 'Aţa`nakum Falā Tabghū `Alayhinna Sabīlāan 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alīyāan Kabīrāan (An-Nisā': 34). Wa 'In Khiftum Shiqāqa Baynihimā Fāb`athū Ĥakamāan Min 'Ahlihi Wa Ĥakamāan Min 'Ahlihā 'In Yurīdā 'Işlāĥāan Yuwaffiqi Allāhu Baynahumā 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alīmāan Khabīrāan (An-Nisā': 35). Wa A`budū Allāha Wa Lā Tushrikū Bihi Shay'āan Wa Bil-Wālidayni 'Iĥsānāan Wa Bidhī Al-Qurbá Wa Al-Yatāmá Wa Al-Masākīni Wa Al-Jāri Dhī Al-Qurbá Wa Al-Jāri Al-Junubi Wa Aş-Şāĥibi Bil-Janbi Wa Abni As-Sabīli Wa Mā Malakat 'Aymānukum 'Inna Allāha Lā Yuĥibbu Man Kāna Mukhtālāan Fakhūrāan (An-Nisā': 36). Al-Ladhīna Yabkhalūna Wa Ya'murūna An-Nāsa Bil-Bukhli Wa Yaktumūna Mā 'Ātāhumu Allāhu Min Fađlihi Wa 'A`tadnā Lilkāfirīna `Adhābāan Muhīnāan (An-Nisā': 37). Wa Al-Ladhīna Yunfiqūna 'Amwālahum Ri'ā'a An-Nāsi Wa Lā Yu'uminūna Billāhi Wa Lā Bil-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa Man Yakuni Ash-Shayţānu Lahu Qarīnāan Fasā'a Qarīnāan (An-Nisā': 38). Wa Mādhā `Alayhim Law 'Āmanū Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa 'Anfaqū Mimmā Razaqahumu Allāhu Wa Kāna Allāhu Bihim `Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 39). 'Inna Allāha Lā Yažlimu Mithqāla Dharratin Wa 'In Taku Ĥasanatan Yuđā`ifhā Wa Yu'uti Min Ladunhu 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 40). Fakayfa 'Idhā Ji'nā Min Kulli 'Ummatin Bishahīdin Wa Ji'nā Bika `Alá Hā'uulā' Shahīdāan (An-Nisā': 41). Yawma'idhin Yawaddu Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa `Aşaw Ar-Rasūla Law Tusawwá Bihimu Al-'Arđu Wa Lā Yaktumūna Allāha Ĥadīthāan (An-Nisā': 42). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Taqrabū Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Antum Sukārá Ĥattá Ta`lamū Mā Taqūlūna Wa Lā Junubāan 'Illā `Ābirī Sabīlin Ĥattá Taghtasilū Wa 'In Kuntum Marđá 'Aw `Alá Safarin 'Aw Jā'a 'Aĥadun Minkum Mina Al-Ghā'iţi 'Aw Lāmastumu An-Nisā' Falam Tajidū Mā'an Fatayammamū Şa`īdāan Ţayyibāan Fāmsaĥū Biwujūhikum Wa 'Aydīkum 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Afūwāan Ghafūrāan (An-Nisā': 43). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Naşībāan Mina Al-Kitābi Yashtarūna Ađ-Đalālata Wa Yurīdūna 'An Tađillū As-Sabīla (An-Nisā': 44). Wa Allāhu 'A`lamu Bi'a`dā'ikum Wa Kafá Billāhi Walīyāan Wa Kafá Billāhi Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 45). Mina Al-Ladhīna Hādū Yuĥarrifūna Al-Kalima `An Mawāđi`ihi Wa Yaqūlūna Sami`nā Wa `Aşaynā Wa Asma` Ghayra Musma`in Wa Rā`inā Layyāan Bi'alsinatihim Wa Ţa`nāan Fī Ad-Dīni Wa Law 'Annahum Qālū Sami`nā Wa 'Aţa`nā Wa Asma` Wa Anžurnā Lakāna Khayrāan Lahum Wa 'Aqwama Wa Lakin La`anahumu Allāhu Bikufrihim Falā Yu'uminūna 'Illā Qalīlāan (An-Nisā': 46). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba 'Āminū Bimā Nazzalnā Muşaddiqāan Limā Ma`akum Min Qabli 'An Naţmisa Wujūhāan Fanaruddahā `Alá 'Adbārihā 'Aw Nal`anahum Kamā La`annā 'Aşĥāba As-Sabti Wa Kāna 'Amru Allāhi Maf`ūlāan (An-Nisā': 47). 'Inna Allāha Lā Yaghfiru 'An Yushraka Bihi Wa Yaghfiru Mā Dūna Dhālika Liman Yashā'u Wa Man Yushrik Billāhi Faqadi Aftará 'Ithmāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 48). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna Yuzakkūna 'Anfusahum Bali Allāhu Yuzakkī Man Yashā'u Wa Lā Yužlamūna Fatīlāan (An-Nisā': 49). Anžur Kayfa Yaftarūna `Alá Allāhi Al-Kadhiba Wa Kafá Bihi 'Ithmāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 50). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Naşībāan Mina Al-Kitābi Yu'uminūna Bil-Jibti Wa Aţ-Ţāghūti Wa Yaqūlūna Lilladhīna Kafarū Hā'uulā' 'Ahdá Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 51). 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna La`anahumu Allāhu Wa Man Yal`ani Allāhu Falan Tajida Lahu Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 52). 'Am Lahum Naşībun Mina Al-Mulki Fa'idhāan Lā Yu'utūna An-Nāsa Naqīrāan (An-Nisā': 53). 'Am Yaĥsudūna An-Nāsa `Alá Mā 'Ātāhumu Allāhu Min Fađlihi Faqad 'Ātaynā 'Āla 'Ibrāhīma Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa 'Ātaynāhum Mulkāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 54). Faminhum Man 'Āmana Bihi Wa Minhum Man Şadda `Anhu Wa Kafá Bijahannama Sa`īrāan (An-Nisā': 55). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Bi'āyātinā Sawfa Nuşlīhim Nārāan Kullamā Nađijat Julūduhum Baddalnāhum Julūdāan Ghayrahā Liyadhūqū Al-`Adhāba 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Azīzāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 56). Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti Sanudkhiluhum Jannātin Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Khālidīna Fīhā 'Abadāan Lahum Fīhā 'Azwājun Muţahharatun Wa Nudkhiluhum Žillā Žalīlāan (An-Nisā': 57). 'Inna Allāha Ya'murukum 'An Tu'uaddū Al-'Amānāti 'Ilá 'Ahlihā Wa 'Idhā Ĥakamtum Bayna An-Nāsi 'An Taĥkumū Bil-`Adli 'Inna Allāha Ni`immā Ya`ižukum Bihi 'Inna Allāha Kāna Samī`āan Başīrāan (An-Nisā': 58). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Aţī`ū Allāha Wa 'Aţī`ū Ar-Rasūla Wa 'Ūlī Al-'Amri Minkum Fa'in Tanāza`tum Fī Shay'in Faruddūhu 'Ilá Allāhi Wa Ar-Rasūli 'In Kuntum Tu'uminūna Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Dhālika Khayrun Wa 'Aĥsanu Ta'wīlāan (An-Nisā': 59). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna Yaz`umūna 'Annahum 'Āmanū Bimā 'Unzila 'Ilayka Wa Mā 'Unzila Min Qablika Yurīdūna 'An Yataĥākamū 'Ilá Aţ-Ţāghūti Wa Qad 'Umirū 'An Yakfurū Bihi Wa Yurīdu Ash-Shayţānu 'An Yuđillahum Đalālāan Ba`īdāan (An-Nisā': 60). Wa 'Idhā Qīla Lahum Ta`ālaw 'Ilá Mā 'Anzala Allāhu Wa 'Ilá Ar-Rasūli Ra'ayta Al-Munāfiqīna Yaşuddūna `Anka Şudūdāan (An-Nisā': 61). Fakayfa 'Idhā 'Aşābat/hum Muşībatun Bimā Qaddamat 'Aydīhim Thumma Jā'ūka Yaĥlifūna Billāhi 'In 'Aradnā 'Illā 'Iĥsānāan Wa Tawfīqāan (An-Nisā': 62). 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna Ya`lamu Allāhu Mā Fī Qulūbihim Fa'a`riđ `Anhum Wa `Ižhum Wa Qul Lahum Fī 'Anfusihim Qawlāan Balīghāan (An-Nisā': 63). Wa Mā 'Arsalnā Min Rasūlin 'Illā Liyuţā`a Bi'idhni Allāhi Wa Law 'Annahum 'Idh Žalamū 'Anfusahum Jā'ūka Fāstaghfarū Allāha Wa Astaghfara Lahumu Ar-Rasūlu Lawajadū Allāha Tawwābāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 64). Falā Wa Rabbika Lā Yu'uminūna Ĥattá Yuĥakkimūka Fīmā Shajara Baynahum Thumma Lā Yajidū Fī 'Anfusihim Ĥarajāan Mimmā Qađayta Wa Yusallimū Taslīmāan (An-Nisā': 65). Wa Law 'Annā Katabnā `Alayhim 'Ani Aqtulū 'Anfusakum 'Aw Akhrujū Min Diyārikum Mā Fa`alūhu 'Illā Qalīlun Minhum Wa Law 'Annahum Fa`alū Mā Yū`ažūna Bihi Lakāna Khayrāan Lahum Wa 'Ashadda Tathbītāan (An-Nisā': 66). Wa 'Idhāan La'ātaynāhum Min Ladunnā 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 67). Wa Lahadaynāhum Şirāţāan Mustaqīmāan (An-Nisā': 68). Wa Man Yuţi`i Allāha Wa Ar-Rasūla Fa'ūlā'ika Ma`a Al-Ladhīna 'An`ama Allāhu `Alayhim Mina An-Nabīyīna Wa Aş-Şiddīqīna Wa Ash-Shuhadā'i Wa Aş-Şāliĥīna Wa Ĥasuna 'Ūlā'ika Rafīqāan (An-Nisā': 69). Dhālika Al-Fađlu Mina Allāhi Wa Kafá Billāhi `Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 70). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Khudhū Ĥidhrakum Fānfirū Thubātin 'Aw Anfirū Jamī`āan (An-Nisā': 71). Wa 'Inna Minkum Laman Layubaţţi'anna Fa'in 'Aşābatkum Muşībatun Qāla Qad 'An`ama Allāhu `Alayya 'Idh Lam 'Akun Ma`ahum Shahīdāan (An-Nisā': 72). Wa La'in 'Aşābakum Fađlun Mina Allāhi Layaqūlanna Ka'an Lam Takun Baynakum Wa Baynahu Mawaddatun Yā Laytanī Kuntu Ma`ahum Fa'afūza Fawzāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 73). Falyuqātil Fī Sabīli Allāhi Al-Ladhīna Yashrūna Al-Ĥayāata Ad-Dunyā Bil-'Ākhirati Wa Man Yuqātil Fī Sabīli Allāhi Fayuqtal 'Aw Yaghlib Fasawfa Nu'utīhi 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 74). Wa Mā Lakum Lā Tuqātilūna Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa Al-Mustađ`afīna Mina Ar-Rijāli Wa An-Nisā' Wa Al-Wildāni Al-Ladhīna Yaqūlūna Rabbanā 'Akhrijnā Min Hadhihi Al-Qaryati Až-Žālimi 'Ahluhā Wa Aj`al Lanā Min Ladunka Walīyāan Wa Aj`al Lanā Min Ladunka Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 75). Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Yuqātilūna Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Yuqātilūna Fī Sabīli Aţ-Ţāghūti Faqātilū 'Awliyā'a Ash-Shayţāni 'Inna Kayda Ash-Shayţāni Kāna Đa`īfāan (An-Nisā': 76). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna Qīla Lahum Kuffū 'Aydiyakum Wa 'Aqīmū Aş-Şalāata Wa 'Ātū Az-Zakāata Falammā Kutiba `Alayhimu Al-Qitālu 'Idhā Farīqun Minhum Yakhshawna An-Nāsa Kakhashyati Allāhi 'Aw 'Ashadda Khashyatan Wa Qālū Rabbanā Lima Katabta `Alaynā Al-Qitāla Lawlā 'Akhkhartanā 'Ilá 'Ajalin Qarībin Qul Matā`u Ad-Dunyā Qalīlun Wa Al-'Ākhiratu Khayrun Limani Attaqá Wa Lā Tužlamūna Fatīlāan (An-Nisā': 77). 'Aynamā Takūnū Yudrikkumu Al-Mawtu Wa Law Kuntum Fī Burūjin Mushayyadatin Wa 'In Tuşibhum Ĥasanatun Yaqūlū Hadhihi Min `Indi Allāhi Wa 'In Tuşibhum Sayyi'atun Yaqūlū Hadhihi Min `Indika Qul Kullun Min `Indi Allāhi Famāli Hā'uulā' Al-Qawmi Lā Yakādūna Yafqahūna Ĥadīthāan (An-Nisā': 78). Mā 'Aşābaka Min Ĥasanatin Famina Allāhi Wa Mā 'Aşābaka Min Sayyi'atin Famin Nafsika Wa 'Arsalnāka Lilnnāsi Rasūlāan Wa Kafá Billāhi Shahīdāan (An-Nisā': 79). Man Yuţi`i Ar-Rasūla Faqad 'Aţā`a Allāha Wa Man Tawallá Famā 'Arsalnāka `Alayhim Ĥafīžāan (An-Nisā': 80). Wa Yaqūlūna Ţā`atun Fa'idhā Barazū Min `Indika Bayyata Ţā'ifatun Minhum Ghayra Al-Ladhī Taqūlu Wa Allāhu Yaktubu Mā Yubayyitūna Fa'a`riđ `Anhum Wa Tawakkal `Alá Allāhi Wa Kafá Billāhi Wa Kīlāan (An-Nisā': 81). 'Afalā Yatadabbarūna Al-Qur'āna Wa Law Kāna Min `Indi Ghayri Allāhi Lawajadū Fīhi Akhtilāfāan Kathīrāan (An-Nisā': 82). Wa 'Idhā Jā'ahum 'Amrun Mina Al-'Amni 'Awi Al-Khawfi 'Adhā`ū Bihi Wa Law Raddūhu 'Ilá Ar-Rasūli Wa 'Ilá 'Ūlī Al-'Amri Minhum La`alimahu Al-Ladhīna Yastanbiţūnahu Minhum Wa Lawlā Fađlu Allāhi `Alaykum Wa Raĥmatuhu Lāttaba`tumu Ash-Shayţāna 'Illā Qalīlāan (An-Nisā': 83). Faqātil Fī Sabīli Allāhi Lā Tukallafu 'Illā Nafsaka Wa Ĥarriđi Al-Mu'uminīna `Asá Allāhu 'An Yakuffa Ba'sa Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Allāhu 'Ashaddu Ba'sāan Wa 'Ashaddu Tankīlāan (An-Nisā': 84). Man Yashfa` Shafā`atan Ĥasanatan Yakun Lahu Naşībun Minhā Wa Man Yashfa` Shafā`atan Sayyi'atan Yakun Lahu Kiflun Minhā Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alá Kulli Shay'in Muqītāan (An-Nisā': 85). Wa 'Idhā Ĥuyyītum Bitaĥīyatin Faĥayyū Bi'aĥsana Minhā 'Aw Ruddūhā 'Inna Allāha Kāna `Alá Kulli Shay'in Ĥasībāan (An-Nisā': 86). Allāhu Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Layajma`annakum 'Ilá Yawmi Al-Qiyāmati Lā Rayba Fīhi Wa Man 'Aşdaqu Mina Allāhi Ĥadīthāan (An-Nisā': 87). Famā Lakum Fī Al-Munāfiqīna Fi'atayni Wa Allāhu 'Arkasahum Bimā Kasabū 'Aturīdūna 'An Tahdū Man 'Ađalla Allāhu Wa Man Yuđlili Allāhu Falan Tajida Lahu Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 88). Wa Ddū Law Takfurūna Kamā Kafarū Fatakūnūna Sawā'an Falā Tattakhidhū Minhum 'Awliyā'a Ĥattá Yuhājirū Fī Sabīli Allāhi Fa'in Tawallaw Fakhudhūhum Wāqtulūhum Ĥaythu Wajadtumūhum Wa Lā Tattakhidhū Minhum Walīyāan Wa Lā Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 89). 'Illā Al-Ladhīna Yaşilūna 'Ilá Qawmin Baynakum Wa Baynahum Mīthāqun 'Aw Jā'ūkum Ĥaşirat Şudūruhum 'An Yuqātilūkum 'Aw Yuqātilū Qawmahum Wa Law Shā'a Allāhu Lasallaţahum `Alaykum Falaqātalūkum Fa'ini A`tazalūkum Falam Yuqātilūkum Wa 'Alqaw 'Ilaykumu As-Salama Famā Ja`ala Allāhu Lakum `Alayhim Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 90). Satajidūna 'Ākharīna Yurīdūna 'An Ya'manūkum Wa Ya'manū Qawmahum Kulla Mā Ruddū 'Ilá Al-Fitnati 'Urkisū Fīhā Fa'in Lam Ya`tazilūkum Wa Yulqū 'Ilaykumu As-Salama Wa Yakuffū 'Aydiyahum Fakhudhūhum Wāqtulūhum Ĥaythu Thaqiftumūhum Wa 'Ūla'ikum Ja`alnā Lakum `Alayhim Sulţānāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 91). Wa Mā Kāna Limu'uminin 'An Yaqtula Mu'umināan 'Illā Khaţa'an Wa Man Qatala Mu'umināan Khaţa'an Fataĥrīru Raqabatin Mu'uminatin Wa Diyatun Musallamatun 'Ilá 'Ahlihi 'Illā 'An Yaşşaddaqū Fa'in Kāna Min Qawmin `Adūwin Lakum Wa Huwa Mu'uminun Fataĥrīru Raqabatin Mu'uminatin Wa 'In Kāna Min Qawmin Baynakum Wa Baynahum Mīthāqun Fadiyatun Musallamatun 'Ilá 'Ahlihi Wa Taĥrīru Raqabatin Mu'uminatin Faman Lam Yajid Faşiyāmu Shahrayni Mutatābi`ayni Tawbatan Mina Allāhi Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 92). Wa Man Yaqtul Mu'umināan Muta`ammidāan Fajazā'uuhu Jahannamu Khālidāan Fīhā Wa Ghađiba Allāhu `Alayhi Wa La`anahu Wa 'A`adda Lahu `Adhābāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 93). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Idhā Đarabtum Fī Sabīli Allāhi Fatabayyanū Wa Lā Taqūlū Liman 'Alqá 'Ilaykumu As-Salāma Lasta Mu'umināan Tabtaghūna `Arađa Al-Ĥayāati Ad-Dunyā Fa`inda Allāhi Maghānimu Kathīratun Kadhālika Kuntum Min Qablu Famanna Allāhu `Alaykum Fatabayyanū 'Inna Allāha Kāna Bimā Ta`malūna Khabīrāan (An-Nisā': 94). Lā Yastawī Al-Qā`idūna Mina Al-Mu'uminīna Ghayru 'Ūlī Ađ-Đarari Wa Al-Mujāhidūna Fī Sabīli Allāhi Bi'amwālihim Wa 'Anfusihim Fađđala Allāhu Al-Mujāhidīna Bi'amwālihim Wa 'Anfusihim `Alá Al-Qā`idīna Darajatan Wa Kullāan Wa`ada Allāhu Al-Ĥusná Wa Fađđala Allāhu Al-Mujāhidīna `Alá Al-Qā`idīna 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 95). Darajātin Minhu Wa Maghfiratan Wa Raĥmatan Wa Kāna Allāhu Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 96). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Tawaffāhumu Al-Malā'ikatu Žālimī 'Anfusihim Qālū Fīma Kuntum Qālū Kunnā Mustađ`afīna Fī Al-'Arđi Qālū 'Alam Takun 'Arđu Allāhi Wāsi`atan Fatuhājirū Fīhā Fa'ūlā'ika Ma'wāhum Jahannamu Wa Sā'at Maşīrāan (An-Nisā': 97). 'Illā Al-Mustađ`afīna Mina Ar-Rijāli Wa An-Nisā' Wa Al-Wildāni Lā Yastaţī`ūna Ĥīlatan Wa Lā Yahtadūna Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 98). Fa'ūlā'ika `Asá Allāhu 'An Ya`fuwa `Anhum Wa Kāna Allāhu `Afūwāan Ghafūrāan (An-Nisā': 99). Wa Man Yuhājir Fī Sabīli Allāhi Yajid Fī Al-'Arđi Murāghamāan Kathīrāan Wa Sa`atan Wa Man Yakhruj Min Baytihi Muhājirāan 'Ilá Allāhi Wa Rasūlihi Thumma Yudrik/hu Al-Mawtu Faqad Waqa`a 'Ajruhu `Alá Allāhi Wa Kāna Allāhu Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 100). Wa 'Idhā Đarabtum Fī Al-'Arđi Falaysa `Alaykum Junāĥun 'An Taqşurū Mina Aş-Şalāati 'In Khiftum 'An Yaftinakumu Al-Ladhīna Kafarū 'Inna Al-Kāfirīna Kānū Lakum `Adūwāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 101). Wa 'Idhā Kunta Fīhim Fa'aqamta Lahumu Aş-Şalāata Faltaqum Ţā'ifatun Minhum Ma`aka Wa Līa'khudhū 'Asliĥatahum Fa'idhā Sajadū Falyakūnū Min Warā'ikum Wa Lta'ti Ţā'ifatun 'Ukhrá Lam Yuşallū Falyuşallū Ma`aka Wa Līa'khudhū Ĥidhrahum Wa 'Asliĥatahum Wadda Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Law Taghfulūna `An 'Asliĥatikum Wa 'Amti`atikum Fayamīlūna `Alaykum Maylatan Wāĥidatan Wa Lā Junāĥa `Alaykum 'In Kāna Bikum 'Adhan Min Maţarin 'Aw Kuntum Marđá 'An Tađa`ū 'Asliĥatakum Wa Khudhū Ĥidhrakum 'Inna Allāha 'A`adda Lilkāfirīna `Adhābāan Muhīnāan (An-Nisā': 102). Fa'idhā Qađaytumu Aş-Şalāata Fādhkurū Allāha Qiyāmāan Wa Qu`ūdāan Wa `Alá Junūbikum Fa'idhā Aţma'nantum Fa'aqīmū Aş-Şalāata 'Inna Aş-Şalāata Kānat `Alá Al-Mu'uminīna Kitābāan Mawqūtāan (An-Nisā': 103). Wa Lā Tahinū Fī Abtighā'i Al-Qawmi 'In Takūnū Ta'lamūna Fa'innahum Ya'lamūna Kamā Ta'lamūna Wa Tarjūna Mina Allāhi Mā Lā Yarjūna Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 104). 'Innā 'Anzalnā 'Ilayka Al-Kitāba Bil-Ĥaqqi Litaĥkuma Bayna An-Nāsi Bimā 'Arāka Allāhu Wa Lā Takun Lilkhā'inīna Khaşīmāan (An-Nisā': 105). Wa Astaghfiri Allāha 'Inna Allāha Kāna Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 106). Wa Lā Tujādil `Ani Al-Ladhīna Yakhtānūna 'Anfusahum 'Inna Allāha Lā Yuĥibbu Man Kāna Khawwānāan 'Athīmāan (An-Nisā': 107). Yastakhfūna Mina An-Nāsi Wa Lā Yastakhfūna Mina Allāhi Wa Huwa Ma`ahum 'Idh Yubayyitūna Mā Lā Yarđá Mina Al-Qawli Wa Kāna Allāhu Bimā Ya`malūna Muĥīţāan (An-Nisā': 108). Hā'antum Hā'uulā' Jādaltum `Anhum Fī Al-Ĥayāati Ad-Dunyā Faman Yujādilu Allāha `Anhum Yawma Al-Qiyāmati 'Am Man Yakūnu `Alayhim Wa Kīlāan (An-Nisā': 109). Wa Man Ya`mal Sū'āan 'Aw Yažlim Nafsahu Thumma Yastaghfiri Allāha Yajidi Allāha Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 110). Wa Man Yaksib 'Ithmāan Fa'innamā Yaksibuhu `Alá Nafsihi Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 111). Wa Man Yaksib Khaţī'atan 'Aw 'Ithmāan Thumma Yarmi Bihi Barī'āan Faqadi Aĥtamala Buhtānāan Wa 'Ithmāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 112). Wa Lawlā Fađlu Allāhi `Alayka Wa Raĥmatuhu Lahammat Ţā'ifatun Minhum 'An Yuđillūka Wa Mā Yuđillūna 'Illā 'Anfusahum Wa Mā Yađurrūnaka Min Shay'in Wa 'Anzala Allāhu `Alayka Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa `Allamaka Mā Lam Takun Ta`lamu Wa Kāna Fađlu Allāhi `Alayka `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 113). Lā Khayra Fī Kathīrin Min Najwāhum 'Illā Man 'Amara Bişadaqatin 'Aw Ma`rūfin 'Aw 'Işlāĥin Bayna An-Nāsi Wa Man Yaf`al Dhālika Abtighā'a Marđāati Allāhi Fasawfa Nu'utīhi 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 114). Wa Man Yushāqiqi Ar-Rasūla Min Ba`di Mā Tabayyana Lahu Al-Hudá Wa Yattabi` Ghayra Sabīli Al-Mu'uminīna Nuwallihi Mā Tawallá Wa Nuşlihi Jahannama Wa Sā'at Maşīrāan (An-Nisā': 115). 'Inna Allāha Lā Yaghfiru 'An Yushraka Bihi Wa Yaghfiru Mā Dūna Dhālika Liman Yashā'u Wa Man Yushrik Billāhi Faqad Đalla Đalālāan Ba`īdāan (An-Nisā': 116). 'In Yad`ūna Min Dūnihi 'Illā 'Ināthāan Wa 'In Yad`ūna 'Illā Shayţānāan Marīdāan (An-Nisā': 117). La`anahu Allāhu Wa Qāla La'attakhidhanna Min `Ibādika Naşībāan Mafrūđāan (An-Nisā': 118). Wa La'uđillannahum Wa La'umanniyannahum Wa La'āmurannahum Falayubattikunna 'Ādhāna Al-'An`ām Wa La'āmurannahum Falayughayyirunna Khalqa Allāhi Wa Man Yattakhidhi Ash-Shayţāna Walīyāan Min Dūni Allāhi Faqad Khasira Khusrānāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 119). Ya`iduhum Wa Yumannīhim Wa Mā Ya`iduhumu Ash-Shayţānu 'Illā Ghurūrāan (An-Nisā': 120). 'Ūlā'ika Ma'wāhum Jahannamu Wa Lā Yajidūna `Anhā Maĥīşāan (An-Nisā': 121). Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti Sanudkhiluhum Jannātin Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Khālidīna Fīhā 'Abadāan Wa`da Allāhi Ĥaqqāan Wa Man 'Aşdaqu Mina Allāhi Qīlāan (An-Nisā': 122). Laysa Bi'amānīyikum Wa Lā 'Amānīyi 'Ahli Al-Kitābi Man Ya`mal Sū'āan Yujza Bihi Wa Lā Yajid Lahu Min Dūni Allāhi Walīyāan Wa Lā Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 123). Wa Man Ya`mal Mina Aş-Şāliĥāti Min Dhakarin 'Aw 'Unthá Wa Huwa Mu'uminun Fa'ūlā'ika Yadkhulūna Al-Jannata Wa Lā Yužlamūna Naqīrāan (An-Nisā': 124). Wa Man 'Aĥsanu Dīnāan Mimman 'Aslama Wajhahu Lillāhi Wa Huwa Muĥsinun Wa Attaba`a Millata 'Ibrāhīma Ĥanīfāan Wa Attakhadha Allāhu 'Ibrāhīma Khalīlāan (An-Nisā': 125). Wa Lillahi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Kāna Allāhu Bikulli Shay'in Muĥīţāan (An-Nisā': 126). Wa Yastaftūnaka Fī An-Nisā' Quli Allāhu Yuftīkum Fīhinna Wa Mā Yutlá `Alaykum Fī Al-Kitābi Fī Yatāmá An-Nisā' Al-Lātī Lā Tu'utūnahunna Mā Kutiba Lahunna Wa Targhabūna 'An Tankiĥūhunna Wa Al-Mustađ`afīna Mina Al-Wildāni Wa 'An Taqūmū Lilyatāmá Bil-Qisţi Wa Mā Taf`alū Min Khayrin Fa'inna Allāha Kāna Bihi `Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 127). Wa 'Ini Amra'atun Khāfat Min Ba`lihā Nushūzāan 'Aw 'I`rāđāan Falā Junāĥa `Alayhimā 'An Yuşliĥā Baynahumā Şulĥāan Wa Aş-Şulĥu Khayrun Wa 'Uĥđirati Al-'Anfusu Ash-Shuĥĥa Wa 'In Tuĥsinū Wa Tattaqū Fa'inna Allāha Kāna Bimā Ta`malūna Khabīrāan (An-Nisā': 128). Wa Lan Tastaţī`ū 'An Ta`dilū Bayna An-Nisā' Wa Law Ĥaraştum Falā Tamīlū Kulla Al-Mayli Fatadharūhā Kālmu`allaqati Wa 'In Tuşliĥū Wa Tattaqū Fa'inna Allāha Kāna Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 129). Wa 'In Yatafarraqā Yughni Allāhu Kullā Min Sa`atihi Wa Kāna Allāhu Wāsi`āan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 130). Wa Lillahi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Laqad Waşşaynā Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Min Qablikum Wa 'Īyākum 'Ani Attaqū Allāha Wa 'In Takfurū Fa'inna Lillāhi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Kāna Allāhu Ghanīyāan Ĥamīdāan (An-Nisā': 131). Wa Lillahi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Kafá Billāhi Wa Kīlāan (An-Nisā': 132). 'In Yasha' Yudh/hibkum 'Ayyuhā An-Nāsu Wa Ya'ti Bi'ākharīna Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alá Dhālika Qadīrāan (An-Nisā': 133). Man Kāna Yurīdu Thawāba Ad-Dunyā Fa`inda Allāhi Thawābu Ad-Dunyā Wa Al-'Ākhirati Wa Kāna Allāhu Samī`āan Başīrāan (An-Nisā': 134). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Kūnū Qawwāmīna Bil-Qisţi Shuhadā'a Lillāhi Wa Law `Alá 'Anfusikum 'Awi Al-Wālidayni Wa Al-'Aqrabīna 'In Yakun Ghanīyāan 'Aw Faqīrāan Fa-Allāhu 'Awlá Bihimā Falā Tattabi`ū Al-Hawá 'An Ta`dilū Wa 'In Talwū 'Aw Tu`riđū Fa'inna Allāha Kāna Bimā Ta`malūna Khabīrāan (An-Nisā': 135). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'Āminū Billāhi Wa Rasūlihi Wa Al-Kitābi Al-Ladhī Nazzala `Alá Rasūlihi Wa Al-Kitābi Al-Ladhī 'Anzala Min Qablu Wa Man Yakfur Billāhi Wa Malā'ikatihi Wa Kutubihi Wa Rusulihi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Faqad Đalla Đalālāan Ba`īdāan (An-Nisā': 136). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Thumma Kafarū Thumma 'Āmanū Thumma Kafarū Thumma Azdādū Kufrāan Lam Yakuni Allāhu Liyaghfira Lahum Wa Lā Liyahdiyahum Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 137). Bashshiri Al-Munāfiqīna Bi'anna Lahum `Adhābāan 'Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 138). Al-Ladhīna Yattakhidhūna Al-Kāfirīna 'Awliyā'a Min Dūni Al-Mu'uminīna 'Ayabtaghūna `Indahumu Al-`Izzata Fa'inna Al-`Izzata Lillāhi Jamī`āan (An-Nisā': 139). Wa Qad Nazzala `Alaykum Fī Al-Kitābi 'An 'Idhā Sami`tum 'Āyāti Allāhi Yukfaru Bihā Wa Yustahza'u Bihā Falā Taq`udū Ma`ahum Ĥattá Yakhūđū Fī Ĥadīthin Ghayrihi 'Innakum 'Idhāan Mithluhum 'Inna Allāha Jāmi`u Al-Munāfiqīna Wa Al-Kāfirīna Fī Jahannama Jamī`āan (An-Nisā': 140). Al-Ladhīna Yatarabbaşūna Bikum Fa'in Kāna Lakum Fatĥun Mina Allāhi Qālū 'Alam Nakun Ma`akum Wa 'In Kāna Lilkāfirīna Naşībun Qālū 'Alam Nastaĥwidh `Alaykum Wa Namna`kum Mina Al-Mu'uminīna Fa-Allāhu Yaĥkumu Baynakum Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Wa Lan Yaj`ala Allāhu Lilkāfirīna `Alá Al-Mu'uminīna Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 141). 'Inna Al-Munāfiqīna Yukhādi`ūna Allāha Wa Huwa Khādi`uhum Wa 'Idhā Qāmū 'Ilá Aş-Şalāati Qāmū Kusālá Yurā'ūna An-Nāsa Wa Lā Yadhkurūna Allāha 'Illā Qalīlāan (An-Nisā': 142). Mudhabdhabīna Bayna Dhālika Lā 'Ilá Hā'uulā' Wa Lā 'Ilá Hā'uulā' Wa Man Yuđlili Allāhu Falan Tajida Lahu Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 143). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Tattakhidhū Al-Kāfirīna 'Awliyā'a Min Dūni Al-Mu'uminīna 'Aturīdūna 'An Taj`alū Lillāhi `Alaykum Sulţānāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 144). 'Inna Al-Munāfiqīna Fī Ad-Darki Al-'Asfali Mina An-Nāri Wa Lan Tajida Lahum Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 145). 'Illā Al-Ladhīna Tābū Wa 'Aşlaĥū Wa A`taşamū Billāhi Wa 'Akhlaşū Dīnahum Lillāhi Fa'ūlā'ika Ma`a Al-Mu'uminīna Wa Sawfa Yu'uti Allāhu Al-Mu'uminīna 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 146). Mā Yaf`alu Allāhu Bi`adhābikum 'In Shakartum Wa 'Āmantum Wa Kāna Allāhu Shākirāan `Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 147). Lā Yuĥibbu Allāhu Al-Jahra Bis-Sū'i Mina Al-Qawli 'Illā Man Žulima Wa Kāna Allāhu Samī`āan `Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 148). 'In Tubdū Khayrāan 'Aw Tukhfūhu 'Aw Ta`fū `An Sū'in Fa'inna Allāha Kāna `Afūwāan Qadīrāan (An-Nisā': 149). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Yakfurūna Billāhi Wa Rusulihi Wa Yurīdūna 'An Yufarriqū Bayna Allāhi Wa Rusulihi Wa Yaqūlūna Nu'uminu Biba`đin Wa Nakfuru Biba`đin Wa Yurīdūna 'An Yattakhidhū Bayna Dhālika Sabīlāan (An-Nisā': 150). 'Ūlā'ika Humu Al-Kāfirūna Ĥaqqāan Wa 'A`tadnā Lilkāfirīna `Adhābāan Muhīnāan (An-Nisā': 151). Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Billāhi Wa Rusulihi Wa Lam Yufarriqū Bayna 'Aĥadin Minhum 'Ūlā'ika Sawfa Yu'utīhim 'Ujūrahum Wa Kāna Allāhu Ghafūrāan Raĥīmāan (An-Nisā': 152). Yas'aluka 'Ahlu Al-Kitābi 'An Tunazzila `Alayhim Kitābāan Mina As-Samā'i Faqad Sa'alū Mūsá 'Akbara Min Dhālika Faqālū 'Arinā Allāha Jahratan Fa'akhadhat/humu Aş-Şā`iqatu Bižulmihim Thumma Attakhadhū Al-`Ijla Min Ba`di Mā Jā'at/humu Al-Bayyinātu Fa`afawnā `An Dhālika Wa 'Ātaynā Mūsá Sulţānāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 153). Wa Rafa`nā Fawqahumu Aţ-Ţūra Bimīthāqihim Wa Qulnā Lahum Adkhulū Al-Bāba Sujjadāan Wa Qulnā Lahumu Lā Ta`dū Fī As-Sabti Wa 'Akhadhnā Minhum Mīthāqāan Ghalīžāan (An-Nisā': 154). Fabimā Naqđihim Mīthāqahum Wa Kufrihim Bi'āyāti Allāhi Wa Qatlihimu Al-'Anbiyā'a Bighayri Ĥaqqin Wa Qawlihim Qulūbunā Ghulfun Bal Ţaba`a Allāhu `Alayhā Bikufrihim Falā Yu'uminūna 'Illā Qalīlāan (An-Nisā': 155). Wa Bikufrihim Wa Qawlihim `Alá Maryama Buhtānāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 156). Wa Qawlihim 'Innā Qatalnā Al-Masīĥa `Īsá Abna Maryama Rasūla Allāhi Wa Mā Qatalūhu Wa Mā Şalabūhu Wa Lakin Shubbiha Lahum Wa 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Akhtalafū Fīhi Lafī Shakkin Minhu Mā Lahum Bihi Min `Ilmin 'Illā Attibā`a Až-Žanni Wa Mā Qatalūhu Yaqīnāan (An-Nisā': 157). Bal Rafa`ahu Allāhu 'Ilayhi Wa Kāna Allāhu `Azīzāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 158). Wa 'In Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi 'Illā Layu'uminanna Bihi Qabla Mawtihi Wa Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Yakūnu `Alayhim Shahīdāan (An-Nisā': 159). Fabižulmin Mina Al-Ladhīna Hādū Ĥarramnā `Alayhim Ţayyibātin 'Uĥillat Lahum Wa Bişaddihim `An Sabīli Allāhi Kathīrāan (An-Nisā': 160). Wa 'Akhdhihimu Ar-Ribā Wa Qad Nuhū `Anhu Wa 'Aklihim 'Amwāla An-Nāsi Bil-Bāţili Wa 'A`tadnā Lilkāfirīna Minhum `Adhābāan 'Alīmāan (An-Nisā': 161). Lakini Ar-Rāsikhūna Fī Al-`Ilmi Minhum Wa Al-Mu'uminūna Yu'uminūna Bimā 'Unzila 'Ilayka Wa Mā 'Unzila Min Qablika Wa Al-Muqīmīna Aş-Şalāata Wa Al-Mu'utūna Az-Zakāata Wa Al-Mu'uminūna Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri 'Ūlā'ika Sanu'utīhim 'Ajrāan `Ažīmāan (An-Nisā': 162). 'Innā 'Awĥaynā 'Ilayka Kamā 'Awĥaynā 'Ilá Nūĥin Wa An-Nabīyīna Min Ba`dihi Wa 'Awĥaynā 'Ilá 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Ismā`īla Wa 'Isĥāqa Wa Ya`qūba Wa Al-'Asbāţi Wa `Īsá Wa 'Ayyūba Wa Yūnus Wa Hārūna Wa Sulaymāna Wa 'Ātaynā Dāwūda Zabūrāan (An-Nisā': 163). Wa Rusulāan Qad Qaşaşnāhum `Alayka Min Qablu Wa Rusulāan Lam Naqşuşhum `Alayka Wa Kallama Allāhu Mūsá Taklīmāan (An-Nisā': 164). Rusulāan Mubashshirīna Wa Mundhirīna Li'llā Yakūna Lilnnāsi `Alá Allāhi Ĥujjatun Ba`da Ar-Rusuli Wa Kāna Allāhu `Azīzāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 165). Lakini Allāhu Yash/hadu Bimā 'Anzala 'Ilayka 'Anzalahu Bi`ilmihi Wa Al-Malā'ikatu Yash/hadūna Wa Kafá Billāhi Shahīdāan (An-Nisā': 166). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Şaddū `An Sabīli Allāhi Qad Đallū Đalālāan Ba`īdāan (An-Nisā': 167). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Žalamū Lam Yakuni Allāhu Liyaghfira Lahum Wa Lā Liyahdiyahum Ţarīqāan (An-Nisā': 168). 'Illā Ţarīqa Jahannama Khālidīna Fīhā 'Abadāan Wa Kāna Dhālika `Alá Allāhi Yasīrāan (An-Nisā': 169). Yā 'Ayyuhā An-Nāsu Qad Jā'akumu Ar-Rasūlu Bil-Ĥaqqi Min Rabbikum Fa'āminū Khayrāan Lakum Wa 'In Takfurū Fa'inna Lillāhi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa Kāna Allāhu `Alīmāan Ĥakīmāan (An-Nisā': 170). Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Lā Taghlū Fī Dīnikum Wa Lā Taqūlū `Alá Allāhi 'Illā Al-Ĥaqqa 'Innamā Al-Masīĥu `Īsá Abnu Maryama Rasūlu Allāhi Wa Kalimatuhu 'Alqāhā 'Ilá Maryama Wa Rūĥun Minhu Fa'āminū Billāhi Wa Rusulihi Wa Lā Taqūlū Thalāthatun Antahū Khayrāan Lakum 'Innamā Allāhu 'Ilahun Wāĥidun Subĥānahu 'An Yakūna Lahu Waladun Lahu Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Kafá Billāhi Wa Kīlāan (An-Nisā': 171). Lan Yastankifa Al-Masīĥu 'An Yakūna `Abdāan Lillāhi Wa Lā Al-Malā'ikatu Al-Muqarrabūna Wa Man Yastankif `An `Ibādatihi Wa Yastakbir Fasayaĥshuruhum 'Ilayhi Jamī`āan (An-Nisā': 172). Fa'ammā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti Fayuwaffīhim 'Ujūrahum Wa Yazīduhum Min Fađlihi Wa 'Ammā Al-Ladhīna Astankafū Wa Astakbarū Fayu`adhdhibuhum `Adhābāan 'Alīmāan Wa Lā Yajidūna Lahum Min Dūni Allāhi Walīyāan Wa Lā Naşīrāan (An-Nisā': 173). Yā 'Ayyuhā An-Nāsu Qad Jā'akum Burhānun Min Rabbikum Wa 'Anzalnā 'Ilaykum Nūrāan Mubīnāan (An-Nisā': 174). Fa'ammā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Billāhi Wa A`taşamū Bihi Fasayudkhiluhum Fī Raĥmatin Minhu Wa Fađlin Wa Yahdīhim 'Ilayhi Şirāţāan Mustaqīmāan (An-Nisā': 175). Yastaftūnaka Quli Allāhu Yuftīkum Fī Al-Kalālati 'Ini Amru'uun Halaka Laysa Lahu Waladun Wa Lahu 'Ukhtun Falahā Nişfu Mā Taraka Wa Huwa Yarithuhā 'In Lam Yakun Lahā Waladun Fa'in Kānatā Athnatayni Falahumā Ath-Thuluthāni Mimmā Taraka Wa 'In Kānū 'Ikhwatan Rijālāan Wa Nisā'an Falildhdhakari Mithlu Ĥažži Al-'Unthayayni Yubayyinu Allāhu Lakum 'An Tađillū Wa Allāhu Bikulli Shay'in `Alīmun (An-Nisā': 176). ------------------------------------------- Ž e n e U ime Allaha: onog koji čini milosrđe, Milosrdnog. 1 O vi ljudi! Bojte se svog Gospodara! koji vas je stvorio od jednog bića, potom, iz njega, on je stvorio njegovu suprugu i dao da se od tog para rodi veliki broj ljudi i žena. Bojte se Allaha! – vi jedni druge ispitujete o njemu – i poštujte utrobu koja vas je nosila –Bog vas promatra. – 2 Dajite siročadima dobra koja im pripadaju. Ne zamjenjujte onim što je zlo ono što je dobro. Ne jedite njihova dobra u isto vrijeme kad i svoja: to bi uistinu bio grijeh. 3 Ako se bojite da ne budete pravedni glede siročadi… Oženite, kako vam bude godilo, dvije, tri ili četiri žene: Ali ako se bojite da ne budete pravedni; uzimajte samo jednu ženu ili svoje ratne zarobljenice. To je bolje za vas, nego da ne možete priskrbiti potrebama jedne brojne obitelji. 4 Od svoje drage volje dajite udovštinu svojim ženama; ali, ako su one dovoljno dobre da vam prepuste jedan dio od toga, trošite to u punom miru. 5 Ne povjeravajte bezumnicima dobra koja vam je Allah dao da bi vam dopustila opstanak. Dajte im potrebno, uzeto od tih dobara; dajte im što odjenuti i uputite im pristojne riječi. 6 Iskušavajte siročad sve dok ne dosegnu dob ženidbe. Ako u njima otkrijete zdravo suđenje predajte im dobra koja im pripadaju. Ne potrošite tih dobara rasipno i rasuzdano prije no siročad ne budu dosegla svoju zrelost. Onaj koji je Bogat sudržaće se od koristi od toga; onaj koji je siromah koristiće to umjereno. Kad im budete vraćali njihova dobra, osigurajte nazočnost svjedoka; ali Allah dostaje da se vodi računa o svemu. 7 Vratite ljudima jedan dio onoga što su im njihovi roditelji i njihovi bližnji ostavili, bilo da to predstavlja malo ili mnogo: to je jedan predodređeni dio. 8 Dodijelite također jedan dio bližnjima, siročadima i siromašnima kad sudjeluju u diobi, i uputite im pristojne riječi. 9 Oni koji bi ostavili iza sebe potomstvo bez sredstava i koji bi bili zabrinuti glede njih, uteći će s Allahu sa strahom i pobožnošću i izreći će pravednu riječ. 10 Oni koji potroše nepravedno dobra siročadi gutaće vatru u svojoj utrobi: Oni će uskoro pasti u Žeravnik. 11 Što se tiče vaše djece Allah vam zapovijeda dodijeliti jednom dječaku jedan dio jednak onom dviju djevojčica. Ako djevojčica ima više od dvije, njima će pripasti dvije trećine nasljedstva; ako ima samo jedna, njoj će pripasti polovica. Ako je pokojnik ostavio jednog sina, šestina nasljedstva pripasće njegovom ocu i majci. Ako nema djece i ako njegovi roditelji njega naslijede: trećina će pripasti njegovoj majci. Ako ima braće: šestina će pripasti njegovoj majci, nakon što njegova zavještanja ili njegovi dugovi budu bili podmireni. Vi ne znate da li su vaši pAjeti ili vaši potomci oni koji su vam korisniji. Takva je obaveza naložena od Allaha: Allah je onaj koji zna, on je pravedan. 12 Ako vaše supruge nemaju djece, polovica onog što su vam ostavile pripada vama. Ako one imaju jedno dijete, četvrtina onog što su vam ostavile pripada vama, nakon što njihova zavještanja ili njihovi dugovi budu bili podmireni. Ako vi nemate djece, četvrtina onoga što vi budete ostavili pripasće vašim suprugama. Ako vi imate jedno dijete, osmina onoga što vi budete ostavili pripada njima, nakon što vaša zavještanja ili vaši dugovi budu bili podmireni. Kad jedan čovjek ili jedna žena nemajući ni roditelja, ni djece ostave nasljedstvo: ako imaju brata ili sestru: šestina će pripasti svakome od njih. Ako ih ima više: oni će podijeliti trećinu nasljedstva, nakon što njihova zavještanja ili njihovi dugovi budu bili podmireni, bez štete po bilo koga. Takva je zapovijed Allahova. Allah je onaj koji zna i koji je pun milosti. 13 Takvi su zakoni Allahovi : onaj koji se pokori Allahu i njegovom Poslaniku biće uveden u Vrtove gdje teku potoci; oni će ondje boraviti kao besmrtnici: evo sreće bez granica! 14 Onaj koji se pobuni protiv Allaha i njegovog Poslanika i koji prekrši zakone njegove biće uveden u Vatru. On će ondje boraviti kao besmrtnik; jedna je sramna kazna njemu namijenjena. 15 Pozovite četiri svjedoka koje izaberete, protiv vaših žena koje su počinile jedno sramno djelo. Ako posvjedoče: zatvorite krivce, sve do njihove smrti, u kuće, osim ako Allah njima ne ponudi sredstvo spasa. 16 Ako dvoje između vas počine sramno djelo, kaznite ih, osim ako se ne pokaju i ne poprave. –Bog se vraća neprekidno prema grjeršniku pokajniku ; on je milosrdan. – 17 Allah ne oprašta osim onima koji počine zlo iz neznanja i koji se zbog toga odmah pokaju. Allah se vraća k njima; Allah je onaj koji zna i on je pravedan. 18 Ali nema oprosta onima koji čine zlo sve do časa kad smrt dođe jednom od njih, on kaže: « Da, ja se sada kajem! » Nema oprosta ni nevjernicima: evo onih kojima smo mi pripravili jednu bolnu kaznu. 19 O vi koji vjerujete! Vama nije dopušteno primiti u neslijeđe žene protiv njihove volje, niti ih spriječiti da se preudaju da bi se vi domogli jednog dijela onoga što ste im dali, osim ako one nisu očigledno počinile jedno sramno djelo. Odnosite se spram njih prema običaju. Ako osjećate odvratnost spram njih, može biti da vi osjećate odvratnost spram jedne stvari u koju je Allah stavio jedno veliko dobro. 20 Ako hoćete zamijeniti jednu suprugu za neku drugu, i ako ste dali kintar jednoj od njih dvije, ne uzimajte od tog ništa. Uzeti to bilo bi bezramlje i očigledan grijeh. 21 Kako biste vi to oduzeli, kad ste bili vezani jedno s drugim i kad su vaše žene uživale jedan svečani savez sklopljen s vama? 22 Ne ženite žena koje su vaši očevi imali za žene, – izuzev učinjenog u prošlosti – to bi uistinu bio gnusan i mrzak čin jedan odvratan put. 23 Vama su zabranjene: vaše majke, vaše kćeri, vaše sestre, vaše očinske tetke, vaše majčinske tetke, kćeri vaše braće, kćeri vaših sestara, vaše majke koje su vas dojile, vaše sestre po mlijeku, majke vaših žena, pastorke pod vašim tutorstvom, rođene od vaših žena s kojima ste imali bračnu svezu, – Ne će vam biti pripisano u grijeh, međutim, ako niste ostvarili bračnu svezu – supruge vaših sinova, poteklih iz vaše utrobe. Još vam je zabranjeno oženiti dvije sestre – s izuzetkom što je prošlo – – Allah je, uistinu, onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 24 Još vam je zabranjeno: udane žene uglednog podrijetla osim ako ne bi bile vaše ratne zarobljenice. – Evo što vam je Allah propisao – Izvan spomenutih zabrana, dopušteno vam je zadovoljiti svoje želje, koristeći svoja sredstva na častan način i ne predajući se razvratu. Izručite propisanu udovštinu ženama s kojima ste uživali. Nema grijeha da vam se predbaci za ono što zajednički odlučite, nakon što ste razmotrili ono što vam je zabranjeno. – Allah je onaj koji zna, on je pravedan. – 25 Onaj koji, između vas, nema sredstava za oženiti žene vjernice i uglednog podrijetla, uzeće ratne zarobljenice vjerujuće – Allah sam poznaje vašu vjeru a vi ste potomci jedni drugima. – Ženite ih, s dopuštenjem njihovih obitelji. Dajte um udovštinu, slijedeći običaj, kao ženama uglednog podrijetla, a ne kao rasvratnicama. Kad te žene budu došle do dobrog stanja pa počinile bezsramno djelo, one će podnijeti polovicu kazne koje bi podnijele žene uglednog podrijetla. Takva su pravila za pridržavanje onome između vas koji se boji rasvrata. Ali, bolje je za vas biti strpljiv. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 26 Allah hoće da spoznate djela onih koji su živjeli prije vas, da bi vas usmjerio i oprostio vam. – Allah je onaj koji zna, on je pravedan – 27 Allah hoće da se vrati k vama, dok oni koji slijede svoje strasti hoće odvući vas na jednu opasnu strminu. 28 Allah hoće olakšati vaše obveze, čovjek je stvoren slabim. 29 O vi koji vjerujete! ne trošite nepotrebno svoja dobra između vas, osim kad se radi o rasmjeni u uzajamnom sporasumu. Ne ubijajte jedni druge. – Allah je milosrdan prema vama – 30 Mi ćemo uskoro baciti u Vatru onoga koji postupa zlo i nepravedno: evo što je lako Allahu ! 31 Ako izbjegnete najveće grijehove koji su vam zabranjeni, mi ćemo izbrisati vaša loša djela i s počastima vas uvesti u Raj. 32 Ne hlepite za naklonostima koje je Allah poklonio stanovitima među vama pretpostavljajući ih drugima: jedan dio onoga što ljudi budu stekli svojim djelima njima će pripasti; jedan dio onoga što žene budu stekle svojim djelima njima će pripasti. Tražite u Allaha da vam dodijeli svoju milost. Allah poznaje svaku stvar. 33 Mi smo naznačili za sve zakonite naslijednike: očeve i majke, bližnje i one s kojima ste bili povezani ugovorom. Dajte im dio koji im treba pripasti. – Allah je svjedokom svakoj stvari – 34 Ljudi imaju vlast nad ženama, po snazi prvenstva koje im je Allah dodijelio nad njima, i zbog troškova koje čine za osiguranje njihovog održavanja. Krepostne žene su pobožne: one čuvaju u tajnosti ono što Allah štiti. Ukorite one od kojih se bojite nevjernosti; pritvorite ih u posebne sobe i kaznite ih. Ali ne tražite svađe s njima, ako su vam poslušne. –Bog je uzvišen i velik – 35 Ako se bojite raslaza među supružnicima, podignite jednog sudca u suprugovoj obitelji, i jednog u supruzinoj. Allah će uspostaviti slogu među njima dvoma, ako se oni hoće pomiriti. – Allah je onaj koji zna i koji je dobro obaviješten – 36 Obožavajte Allaha! Ne pridružujte mu ništa! Morate biti dobri prema svojim roditeljima, svojim bližnjim, siročadima, siromašnima, štićeniku koji je vaš saveznik, i onome koji vam je stranac; sudrugu koji vam je blizak; putniku i svojim robovima. Allah ne voli onoga koji je ohol i pun taštine, 37 one koji su pohlepni i koji nameću pohlepu ljdima, onima koji prikrivaju ono što im je Allah da u svojoj milosti; – mi smo pripravili sramnu kaznu za nevjernike – 38 oni koji daju svoja dobra u milostinju da bi bili viđeni od ljudi i koji ne vjeruju u Allaha i u posljednji Dan. Onaj koji ima Zloduha za pratitelja ima samo jednog omraženog pratitelja! 39 Koju bi štetu oni dakle trpjeli, da su vjerovali u Allaha i u posljednji dan i da su davali u milostinju jedan dio dobara koja im je Allah dodijelio? – Allah njih savršeno poznaje – 40 Allah nikom ne će učiniti nažao ni koliko je težina jednog atoma. Ako se radi o jednom dobrom postupku, on će ga cijeniti dvostruko u odnosu na njegovu vrijednost i daće mu nagradu bez granica. 41 Što će učiniti oni, kad mi dovedemo po jednog svjedoka iz svake zajednice, i kad tebe dovedemo kao svjedoka protiv njih? 42 Oni koji budu bili nevjerni, oni koji budu neposlušni Poslaniku poželiće, tog Dana, da ih zemlja prekrije. Oni ne će moći ništa sakriti Allahu . 43 O vi koji vjerujete! Ne pristupajte molitvi, kad ste pijani – pričekajte da znate ono što govorite! – ili nečisti – osim ako ste na putovanju – – pričekajte da budete oprani – Ako ste bolesni, ili ako putujete, ili ako jedan od vas dolazi iz skrivenog mjesta, ili kad ste dodirivali žene i kad niste našli vode, poslužite se dobrim pijeskom kojim ćete obrisati lice i ruke. – Allah je onaj koji briše grijehe i koji oprašta – 44 Nisi li ti vidio one kojima je bio dan jedan dio Knjige? Oni odabiru zabludu i hoće da i vi zalutate izvan pravog puta. 45 Allah dobro poznaje vaše neprijatelje; Allah dostaje kao zaštitnik; Allah dostaje kao branitelj. 46 Neki Židovi mijenjaju smisao otkriven ih riječi; oni vele: « Mi smo čuli i mi smo neposlušni... Čuj, nek ti Niko ne da čuti; pogledaj nas...» Oni izkrivljuju svoje jezike i napadaju Vjeroispovijest. Ali da su bili rekli: « Mi smo čuli i mi smo poslušali... Čuj...Pogledaj nas...» To bi za njih zacijelo bilo bolje i ispravnije. Allah ih je prokleo zbog njihove nevjere. Oni ne vjeruju. – S izuzetkom jednog malog broja među njima – 47 O vi, kojima je Knjiga bila dana! Vjerujte u ono što smo vam otkrili, potvrđujući ono što, već, vi posjedujete; prije nego mi ne izbrišemo lica, bilo da ih vratimo unatrag, bilo da ih prokunemo, kao što smo prokleli ljude Šabata. – Zapovijed Allahova je izvršena! – 48 Allah ne oprašta ako mu se bilo što pridružuje; on oprašta kome on hoće grijehove manje ozbiljne od ovoga. Onaj koji pridruži bilo što Allahu , čini neizmjeran grijeh. 49 Nisi li ti vidio one koji sebe smatraju čistima? Ali Allah je taj koji čisti koga on hoće: oni ne će biti oštećeni ni za kožicu datulje. 50 Promotri njihov način smišljanja laži protiv Allaha: to dostaje da bi se bilo krivim za jedan neosporan zločin. 51 Nisi li ti vidio one kojima je bio dan jedan dio Knjige? Oni vjeruju u Đipt i Tagut; oni vele, govoreći nevjernicima: « Oni su bolje usmjereni od vjerujućih. » 52 Evo onih koje Allah proklinje: - Ti ne ćeš naši branitelja za onoga koga Allah prokune! – 53 Oni posjeduju jedan dio Bogatstva a oni se uznemiravaju zbog kožice datulje, 54 ili su pak oni zavidni ljudima zbog dobročinstava koja im je Allah dodijelio. Mi smo, naime, dali Ibrahim ovoj obitelji Knjigu i Mudrost. Mi smo njima dodijelili jedno ogromno kraljevstvo. 55 Ima ih među njima koji vjeruju u njega dok se drugi odstranjuju – Pakao će im dostajati kao žeravnik – 56 Mi ćemo uskoro baciti u Vatru one koji ne vjeruju u naše znakove. Svaki put kad njihova koža bude ispržena, mi ćemo im dati drugu da bi kušali kaznu. – Allah je, uistinu, moćan i pravedan – 57 Mi ćemo uvesti one koji vjeruju i koji čine dobro u Vrtove gdje teku potoci. Oni će tu boraviti, zauvijek, besmrtni; oni će tu naći čiste supruge; mi ćemo ih uvesti pod guste sjene. 58 Allah vam nalaže da vraćate pologe i da sudite pravedno, kad sudite između ljudi. Ono na što vas Allah podstiče uistinu je dobro. Allah je onaj koji čuje i koji savršeno vidi. 59 O vi koji vjerujete! Pokorite se Allahu ! Pokorite se Poslaniku i onima između vas koji obnašaju vlast. Donesite svoje raslike pred Allaha i pred Poslanika ; – ako vjerujete u Allaha i u posljednji Dan – bolje je tako; to je najbolje poravnanje. 60 Nisi li ti vidio one koji tvrde da vjeruju onome što smo mi tebi otkrili, i onome što je bilo otkriveno prije tebe? Oni hoće da se pozivaju na Tagute iako su primili zapovijed da ne vjeruju u njih. – Zloduh hoće da ih baci u duboku zabludu – 61 Kad se njima kaže: « Priđite onome što je Allah otkrio; priđite Poslaniku ! » ti vidiš licemjere kako se okreću od tebe udaljujući se. 62 Što će oni učiniti, kad ih jedna nevolja stigne po cijeni njihovih djela koja su njihove ruke napravile. Oni će doći k tebi i prisezati Allahom : « Jedino što mi hoćemo jesu dobro i sloga! » 63 Oni, Allah dobro poznaje sadržinu njihovih srca. Odstrani se od njih, ponukaj ih upućujući im uvjerljive riječi koje se odnose na njihov vlastiti slučaj. 64 Mi smo poslali jednog Poslanika samo da bi oni bili poslušni, s dopuštenjem Allahovi m. Da su ti ljudi koji su nanijeli zlo sami sebi došli k tebi moleći oprost u Allaha i da je Poslanik tražio oprost za njih, oni bi sigurno našli Allaha spremnog da se vrati k njima i da im učini milosrđe. 65 Ne!...Tvog ti Gospodara!... Oni ne će vjerovati, dok te ne budu postavili sudcem svojim raspravama. Oni, potom, ne će naći, u sebi samima, mogućnosti da izbjegnu onome što ti budeš odlučio i potpuno će se podvrgnuti tome. 66 Da smo im bili propisali: « Ubijajte jedni druge!... Ili pak: « Iziđite iz svojih kuća!...» oni to ne bi učinili, izuzev jednog malog broja među njima. Bilo bi uistinu bolje za njih i djelotvornije za njihovo ojačanje da slijede primljene nagovore. 67 Tada bismo mi njima dali neograničenu nagradu 68 i usmjerili bismo ih na pravi put. 69 Oni koji se pokore Allahu i njegovom Poslaniku u broju su onih koje je Allah obdario dobročinstvima; s prorocima, pravednicima, svjedocima i svecima: evo jednog lijepog sabora! 70 To je jedna milost od Allaha; Allah posjeduje jednu dostajuću Znanost! 71 O vi koji vjerujete! Pazite! Bacite se u rat u grupama ili pak idite u mnoštvu. 72 Ima jedan među vama koji oklijeva: Kad vas nesreća dosegne , on kaže: « Allah me obasuo dobročinstvima, ja nisam bio s njima da bih svjedočio! » 73 Ali, ako vas Allah podupire, on kaže: – kao da nikakva sklonost ne postoji između vas i njega – « Oh! Da sam se ja našao s njima, ja bih sebi osigurao pozamašan dobitak! » 74 Nek oni koji trampe ovaj život za budući život bore se na putu Božjem. Mi ćemo dodijeliti bezgraničnu nagradu onome koji se bori na putu Božjem, bilo da bude ubijen ili da bude pobjednikom. 75 Zašto se vi ne borite na putu Božjem, kad najslabiji među ljudima, žene i djeca vele: « Gospodaru naš! Izvedi nas iz ovog grada čiji su žitelji nepravedni. Daj nam jednog od tebe izabranog zaštitnika; daj nam branitelja kojeg si ti izabrao! » 76 Vjerujući se bore na putu Božjem; nevjernici se bore na putu Taguta. Tucite dakle slugane Sotonine; zamke Sotonine su uistinu slabe. 77 Nisi li ti vidio one kojima je rečeno: « Položite svoje oružje! Obavljajte molitvu! Dajite milostinju! » Kad im je bitka naložena, evo kako se neki među njima boje ljudi strahom dužnim Allahu m ili još jačimn strahom. Oni vele: « Gospodare naš! Zašto si nam naložio boj? Zašto ga nisi odgodio za kasnije? » Reci: « Užitak ovosvjetskog života kratkotrajan je; budući život je bolji za onoga koji se boji Allaha. Vi ne ćete biti oštećeni nji koliko je kožica datuljina. » 78 Gdje god da budete, smrće vas dostići; čak i ako se nalazite u tvrdim kulama. Ako im dobro kakvo dopadne, oni vele: « To dolazi od Allaha! » Ako im zlo dože, oni vele: « To je od tebe! » Reci: « Sve dolazi od Allaha! » Ali zašto su ti ljudi nesposobni rasumjeti bilo kakav govor? 79 Svako dobro koje ti dopadne dolazi od Allaha, svako zlo koje te stigne dolazi od tebe samog. Mi smo te ljudima poslali kao Poslanika a Allah dostaje kao svjedok! 80 Oni koji se pokoravaju Poslaniku pokorni su Allahu . Što se tiče onih koji se odvrate, ostavi ih: mi te nismo poslali k njima kao čuvara. 81 Oni koji kažu: « Mi smo poslušni!...» Ali istog časa kad iziđu od tebe, neki među njima drže noću govore neprijateljske onome što ti govoriš. Allah pohranjuje njihove noćne govore u zapisima. Odstrani se od njih! Povjeri se Allahu ! Allah dostaje kao zaštitnik! 82 Ne promišljaju li oni Kur’an? Da on dolazi od nekog drugog a ne od Allaha, oni bi tu našli brojna proturječja. 83 Kad im stigne kakva novost, – predmet sigurnosti ili upozorenje – oni ju rasglase uokolo sebe. Da je bila ispričana Poslaniku i onima koji, između njih, obnašaju vlast, da bi im iskali stav, oni bi znali da li je trebalo nju uvažiti, jer se obično oslanja na njihovo mišljenje. Da naklonost i milosrđe Božje ne bijahu nad vama, vi biste sigurno slijedili Zloduha; s izuzetkom jednog malog broja među vama. 84 Bori se na putu Božjem. Ti si odgovoran samo za sebe. Okuražuj vjerujuće! Allah će možda zaustaviti nasilnost nevjernika. Allah je strašniji od njih u svojoj silovitosti, i strašnijim od njih u svojem kažnjavanju. 85 Onaj koji posreduje dobrim posredovanjem dobite će od tog jedan dio. Onaj koji posreduje lošim posredovanjem biće u cijelosti odgovoran za to. – Allah je svemu svjedokom – 86 Kad vam je upućen jedan ljubazan pozdrav, odzdravite na još uljudniji način, ili pak jednostavno uzvratite pozdrav. – Allah o svemu vodi računa – 87 Bože! Nema Allaha osim njega! On će vas okupiti, bez ikave moguće sumnje, na Dan Oživljavanja. Ko bi dakle bio vjerodostojniji od Allaha kad govori? 88 Zašto ste vi podijeljeni glede licemjera? Allah ih je odbio zbog njihovih postupaka. Želite li vi usmjeriti onoga koga Allah zabludi? Ti ne ćeš naći pravca za onoga koga Allah zavede. 89 Oni bi voljeli vas vidjeti nevjerne, kao što su i oni sami, i da vi budete slični njima. Ne uzimajte dakle nikakvog zaštitnika među njima, sve dok ne izbjegnu na putu Božjem. Ako se okrenu, dograbite ih; ubijajte ih posvuda gdje ih budete našli. Ne uzimajte ni zaštitnika, ni branitelja među njima 90 s izuzetkom onih koji su saveznici jeddnog naroda s kojima ste vi sklopili nagodbu, ili s onima koji dolaze k vama srca skrušenog što su se borili protiv vas ili da bi se borili protiv svog vlastitog naroda. Da je Allah htio, on bi njima dao vlast nad vama, i oni bi vas tad potukli. Da su se držali po strani, da se nisu tukli protiv vas, da su vam ponudili mir Allah vam tada ne bi dao nikakvog rasloga da se borite protiv njih. 91 Vi ćete naći drugih ljudi koji žele mir s vama i mir sa svojim vlastitim narodom. Svaki put kad budu podstaknuti na pobunu, oni u nju upadnu u velikom broju. Ako se ne povuku daleko od vas; ako vam ne ponude mir; ako ne polože svoje oružje; dograbite ih; ubijajte ih posvuda gdje ih budete našli. Mi vam nad njima dajemo svaku vlast! 92 Ne pripada vjerujućem ubiti drugog vjerujućeg – ali jedna se grješka može dogoditi – Onaj koji grješkom ubije drugog vjerujućeg oslobodiće jednog vjerujućeg roba predaće krvarinu pokojnikovoj obitelji; osim ako ju ova ne da u milostinju. Ako vjerujući koji je bio ubijen pripada neprijateljskoj grupi, ubojica će osloboditi jednog vjerujućeg roba. Ako on pripada jednoj grupi s kojom vas veže nagodba, ubojica će predati krvarinu pokojnikovoj obitelji i oslobodiće jednog vjerujućeg roba. Onaj koji nema sredstava postiće dva mjeseca za redom, kao znak pokajanja naložebn od Allaha – Allah je onaj kolji zna, on je pravedan – 93 Onaj koji namjerno ubije jednog vjerujućeg dobiće Pakao za nagradu: ondje će on boraviti kao besmrtnik. Allah se srdi protiv njega, on ga proklinje; on mu je pripravio jednu strašnu kaznu. 94 O vi koji vjerujete! Budite bistri kad se stavite na put Allahov ; ne recite onome Ko vam ponudi mir: « Ti nisi vjerujući! » Tako biste vi tražili ovosvjetska dobra ; a plijen je obilan kod Allaha Prije ste se vi tako ponašali: Allah vam je dodijelio svoju milost; budite bistri! Allah je dobro obaviješten o onome što vi činite! 95 Vjerujući koji odsustvuju iz bitke; – s izuzetkom onih koji su nemoćni – i oni koji se bore na putu Božjem, osobno i sa svojim sredstvima, nisu jednaki! Allah su miliji oni koji se bore sa svojim sredstvima i oni osobno od onih koji odsustvuju iz boja. Allah je obećao svima izvrsne stvari; ali Allah pretpostavlja bojovnike nebojovnicima i on im pripravlja nagradu bez ograničenja. 96 On njih uzdiže, kod sebe, za više stupnjeva dodjeljujući im oprost i milosrđe. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 97 U času kad ih budu uzimali, Meleci će reći onima koji su se osramotili : « U kojem ste stanju vi bili? » Oni će odgovoriti: « Bili smo slabi na zemlji. » Meleci će reći: « Zemlja Allahova ne bijaše li dovoljno prostrana da vam dopusti da odete u izbjeglištvo? » Evo onih koji će imati Pakao za utočište: kojeg li mrskog svršetka! 98 S izuzetkom onih koji su nejaki i nesposobni među ljudima, žena i djece; jer oni nisu usmjereni na pravi put. 99 Takvi su oni koje će Allah možda rasriješiti. Allah je onaj koji briše grijehove; on je milosrdan. 100 Onaj koji na Allahovom putu ode u izbjeglištvo naći će na zemlji brojne zaklone i prostora. Naknada onome koji izlazi iz svoje kuće da bi izbjegao prema Allahu i njegovom Poslaniku , i koji je smrtno udaren, pripada Allahu . – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 101 Kad prolazite zemljom, vi ne činite grijeha ako skratite molitvu iz straha da budete iznenađeni od nevjernika. – Nevjernici su vaši iskazani neprijatelji – 102 Kad se nađeš s vjerujućima i kad ti vodiš molitvu: jedna grupa između njih stoji zajedno s tobom radi molitve, dok jedna druga uzima oružje. Kad se prostru oni koji se mole, oni drugi trebaju stojati iza vas. Druga grupa koja još nije molila doći će zatim moliti s tobom dok će ona prva čuvati stražu i uzeti oružje. Nevjernici bi željeli vas vidjeti da zanemarite svoje oružje i svoju prtljagu. da bi se odjednom bacili na vas. Nema grijeha da vam se predbaci ako odložite svoje oružje, kad ste spriječeni kišom ili kad ste bolesni. Ali, pazite! Allah je pripravio sramnu kaznu za nevjernike. 103 Mislite još na Allaha uspravljeni, sjedeći ili ležeći, kad budete završili molitvu. Obavljajte svoju militvu, kad ste na sigurnom. Molitva je propisana vjerujućima u određenim časovima. 104 Ne popuštajte u proganjanju tih ljudi. Ako vi trpite, i oni trpe, oni također, kao i vi; očekujte dakle od Allaha ono čemu se oni ne nadaju. – Allah je onaj koji zna, on je pravedan – 105 Mi smo spustili tebi Knjigu s Istinom, da bi ti sudio među ljudima prema onome što ti je Allah pokazao. Ne budi braniteljem izdajnicima; 106 Moli oprost u Allaha. Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan. 107 Ne raspravljaj u korist onih koji izdaju sami sebe. Allah ne voli onoga koji je izdajnik i grješnik. 108 Oni bi željeli sakriti se od ljudi, ali ne traže sakriti se od Allaha. Allah je pokraj njih da drže noću govore koje Allah ne odobrava, on, čija se Znanost prostire na sve što oni čine. 109 Vi ste podržavali u ovom svijetu nesuglasice u korist bezbožnika. Ko će dakle preuzeti njihovu obranu pred Allahom , na Dan Oživljavanja? Ko će biti njihovim zaštitnikom? 110 Ko nanosi zlo ili se sramoti i potom traži oprost u Allaha naći će Allaha milostivog i milosrdnog. 111 Ako netko počini grijeh, čini ga sam protiv sebe. – Allah je onaj koji zna, on je pravedan – 112 Ako netko počini grješku ili grijeh, potom ju prebaci na nedužnog, tovari na sebe sram i grijeh. 113 Bez milostiAllahovo i njegovog milosrđa prema tebi, neki od tih ljudi htjeli bi te zavesti; ali oni zavode samo sebe same, a tebi ne škode u ničemu. Allah je k tebi spustio Knjigu i Mudrost; on te poučio onome što ti nisi znao. Milost Allahova prema tebi je neizmjerljiva. 114 Većina njihovih sastanaka ne donosi ništa dobro osim riječi onoga koji nalaže milostinju ili jedno očito dobro ili pomirenje među ljudima. Mi ćemo uskoro dati jednu nagradu bez granica onome koji postupa tako iz želje da ugodi Allahu . 115 Što se tiče onoga koji se odjeljuje od Poslanika nakon što je jasno upoznao Usmjerenje i koji slijedi jedan put rasličit od onoga u vjerujućih: mi ćemo ga odvratiti od njega, kao da se on sam odvratio; mi ćemo ga baciti u Pakao: kojeg li groznog svršetka! 116Allah ne oprašta da se njemu pridružuje bilo što. On oprašta kome on hoće grijehove manje ozbiljne od ovoga: ali onaj koji njemu daje sudrugove duboko je u zabludi. 117 Oni ne zazivaju pokraj njega drugo do ženke! Oni zazivaju jednog pobunjenog Zloduha! 118 – Allah ih prokleo – On je rekao: « Da, ja ću uzeti jedan određeni broj tvojih slugu; 119 ja ću ih zavesti i udahnuti isprasne želje; daću im jednu zapovijed: da zarežu uši u životinja; Daću im jednu zapovijed: i oni će izmijeniti stvaranje Božje. » Ko uzme Zloduha za Gospodarara, pokraj Allaha, neizlječivo je izgubljen. 120 Zloduh im daje obećanja: udahnjuje im isprasne želje; ali njegova su obećanja samo laži. 121 Evo onih čije će boravište biti Pakao; oni ne će naći nikakvog načina da mu izbjegnu. 122 Mi ćemo uvesti u Vrtove gdje teku potoci, one koji vjeruju i koji čine dobro. Oni će ondje boraviti, zauvijek, kao besmrtnici. Takvo je, u svoj istini, obećanje Božje. Ko je dakle vjerodostojniji od Allaha kad on govori? 123 To ne ovisi ni od vaših želja, ni od želja ljudi od Knjige. Ko čini zlo biće jednako nagrađen. On ne će naći, pokraj Allaha, ni zaštitnika, ni branitelja. 124 Svi vjerujući, ljudi i žene, koji čine dobro: evo onih koji će ući u Raj. Oni ne će biti oštećeni ni za kožicu datulje. 125 Ko dakle propovijeda bolji vjeronak od onoga Ko se podvrgava Allahu, onoga Ko čini dobro, onoga koji slijedi Vjeronauk Ibrahimov koji je istinski vjernik? – Allah je uzeo Ibrahima za prijatelja – 126 Ono što je u nebesima i ono što je na zemlji pripada Allahu : Znanost Allahova prostire se nad svakom stvari. 127 Oni ti traže jednu odluku glede žena. Reci: « Allah vam je priopćio jednu odluku – ona vam je bila pročitana u Knjizi – Što se tiče sirotica kojima vi niste predali ono što je propisano, s namjerom da ih oženite; i jedna druga, koja se odnosi na malodobne dječake. » Vi morate postupati pravedno u korist siročadi. Allah dobro poznaje dobro koje vi činite. 128 Kad jedna žena sumnja da će ju muž napustiti ili da je nemaran spram nje; nikakav grijeh ne će im biti pripisan ako se istinski pomire , jer pomirenje je jedno dobro. Ljudi su poneseni sebičnošću. Ako činite dobro ili se bojite Allaha znajte da je Allah dobro obaviješten o onome što činite. 129 Vi ne možete biti savršeno pravedni Što se tiče svake od svojih žena, čak i ako biste to željeli. Ne budite dakle suviše pristrani i ne ostavljajte jednu između njih napetosti. Ako uspostavite slogu, ako se bojite Allaha, znajte da je on onaj koji oprašta i da je on milosrdan. 130 Ako se supružnici rasstave, Allah će ih oboje obogatiti svojim obiljem. – Allah je prisutan posvuda i on je pravedan – 131 Ono što je u nebesima i što na zemlji pripada Allahu . Da, mi smo preporučili onima koji su primili Knjigu prije vas i vama samima: « Bojte se Allaha! » Ali vi ste nevjerni... Ono što je u nebesima i što na zemlji pripada Allahu . Allah dostaje samom sebi; on je dostojan hvalospjeva! 132 Ono što je u nebesima i što na zemlji pripada Allahu . Allah dostaje kao zaštitnik! 133 O vi ljudi! On će vas uništiti, ako on to hoće, i staviće na vaše mjesto druge ljude. Allah je dovoljno moćan da bi to učinio! 134 Nek onaj koji želi nagradu ovog svijeta zna da nagrada ovog svijeta i ona budućeg života ovise o Allahu . – Allah savršeno čuje i vidi. – 135 O vi koji vjerujete! Postojano primijenjujte pravdu kao svjedočenje vjernosti Allahu , čak i na svoju vlastitu štetu ili štetu svojeg oca i majke i svojih bližnjih, bilo da se radi o Bogatašu ili siromahu, jer Allah ima prednost u odnosu na to dvoje. Ne slijedite strast na račun pravednosti; ali ako vi okolišate ili se okrenete, znajte da je Allah dobro obaviješten o onome što vi činite. 136 O vi koji vjerujete! Vjerujte u Allaha i njegovog Poslanika, u knjigu koju je otkrio svom Poslaniku i u Knjigu koja je bila otkrivena ranije. Ko ne vjeruje u Allaha, u njegove Meleke, u njegove Knjige, u njegove proroke i posljednji Dan, nalazi se u dubokoj zabludi. 137 Oni koji su bili vjerovali i koji su potom postali nevjernici, zatim, ponovo vjerujući, potom nevjernici, i koji su se uzjogunili u svojoj nevjernosti: Allah im ne će oprostiti; on njih ne će usmjeriti na pravi put. 138 Oglasi licemjerima da ih čeka jedna bolna kazna. 139 Oni nevjernike uzimaju za prijatelje radije no vjerujuće: Traže li oni silu kod njih? Sila, u cijelosti, pripada Allahu . 140 Da, bilo vam je u Knjizi otkriven o: « Kad slušate Ajete Božje, neki u njih ne vjeruju pa se sprdaju s njima. Ne ostajte dakle u njihovu društvu dok ne budu pričali o nečemu drugom, inače ćete postati slični njima. » – Allah će sve zajedno okupiti u Paklu, licemjere i nevjernike. – 141 Oni su ovdje da bi vas vrebali: Ako vam Allah dodijeli pobjedu, oni vele: « Nismo li mi s vama? » Allah će suditi među vama, na Dan Oživljavanja. Allah ne će nevjernima dopustiti da pobijede vjerujuće. 142 Licemjeri pokušavaju prevariti Allaha, ali on je taj koji njih vara. Kad se oni dignu radi molitve, oni se dižu, bezbrižni, da bi bili viđeni od ljudi a uopće ne misle na Allaha. 143 Oni su neodlučni, oni ne slijede ni jedne druge. Ti ne ćeš naći puta za onoga koga Allah zavede. 144 O vi koji vjerujete! Ne uzimajte nevjernike za prijatelje, radije nego vjerujuće. Želite li vi dati Allahu neki raslog da vas osudi? 145 Licemjeri će stanovati na dnu ponora Vatre. Ti ne ćeš naći branitelja za njih, 146 osim za one koji su se pokajali, za one koji su popravili, za one koji su se stavili pod zaštitu Allahovu, za one koji su dali Allahu čisto bogoslužje. Ti tamo biće u društvu vjerujućih. Allah će uskoro dodijeliti vjerujućima jednu neograničenu nagradu. 147 Zašto bi vam Allah dosudio kaznu, ako ste zahvalni i ako vjerujete? – Allah je zahvalan i on zna – 148Allah ne voli da se šire opake riječi, osim ako se nije od njih bilo žrtvom. – Allah je onaj koji čuje i koji zna – 149 Ako vi obznanjujete dobro ili ga prikrivate, ili opraštate zlo, znajte da je Allah onaj koji briše grijehove i koji je moćan. 150 Oni koji ne vjeruju u Allaha i u njegove proroke; oni koji hoće uspostaviti jednu rasliku između Allaha i njegovih Poslanika govoreći: « Mi vjerujemo u stanovite između njih, mi ne vjerujemo u neke druge; » oni koji hoće slijediti jedan posredan put: 151 ti su uistinu nevjerni. Mi smo pripravili jednu sramnu kaznu za nevjernike. 152 Allah će dati nagradu onima koji vjeruju u njega i u njegove proroke a da ne prave nikakvu rasliku među njima. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 153 Ljudi Knjige te pitaju da se spusti Knjiga na njih. Oni su molili Musu nešto zamašnije od toga kad bijahu rekli: « Pokaži nam Allaha jasno. » Munja ih je pokosila, zbog njihove bezbožnosti. Oni su potom priklonili se teletu, i to onda kad su odlučni dokazi njima već bili stigli. Mi smo im to oprostili i dali smo Musi jednu neosporivu vlast. 154 Mi smo uzdigli Brdo iznad njih, uslijed saveza sklopljenog s njima. Mi smo im rekli: « Ne prekršite Šabat. » Mi smo prihvatili s njima sklopiti jedan svečani savez. 155 Mi smo njih kaznili jer su prekršili svoj savez, jer nisu vjerovali u Znakove Božje, jer su nepravedno ubijali proroke, i jer su rekli: « Naša su srca neobrezana.» Ne... Allah je stavio jedan pečat na njihova srca, zbog njihove nevjernosti: oni dakle ne vjeruju. – s izuzetkom jednog malog broja među njima – 156 Mi smo njih kaznili jer nisu vjerovali, jer su propovijedali jednu strašnu uvrjedu protiv Marije 157 i jer su rekli: « Da, mi smo ubili Mesiha, Isa a.s. a, sina Maryamin og, Proroka Božjeg. » Ali oni ga nisu ubili; oni ga nisu rasapeli, njima se to samo tako pokazalo. Oni koji su u neslozi glede njega, ostaju u sumnji; oni nemju sigurne spoznaje; oni slijede samo jednu vjerojatnost; oni ga sigurno nisu ubili, 158 već je njega Allah uzdigao k sebi: Boj je moćan i pravedan. 159 Nema nikog, među ljudima Knjige, Ko ne vjeruje u njega prije svoje smrti i on će biti svjedokom protiv njih, na Dan Oživljavanja. 160 Mi smo Židovima zabranili izvrsnu hranu koja im je predhodno bila dopuštena: to je bilo zbog njihovog nepoštenja; jer su se često odstranjivali s puta Allahovog, 161 jer su lihvarili što ima je ipak bilo zabranjeno; jer su nepravedno izjeli dobra drugih ljudi. Mi smo pripravili jednu bolnu kaznu onima među njima koji su nevjernici. 162 Ali oni među njima koji su se ukorijenili u Znanost, vjerujući, koji vjeruju u ono što je tebi bilo otkriven o i u ono što je bilo otkriveno prije tebe; oni koji obavljaju molitvu, oni koji dijele milostinju, oni koji vjeruju u Allaha i u posljednji Dan: evo onih kojima ćemo mi uskoro dati jednu naknadu bez granica. 163 Mi smo tebe nadahnuli kao što smo bili nadahnuli Nua i proroke koji su došli poslije njega. Mi smo nadahnuli Ibrahima, Ismaela, Izaka, Jakuba, Plemena, Isa a.s. a, Ejjuba, Junuza, Haruna, Sulejmana a mi smo Zebur dali Davudu. 164 Mi smo nadahnuli proroke o kojima smo ti već ispričali povijest i proroke o kojima ti nismo ispričali povijest. – Allah je stvarno govorio Musi – 165 Mi smo nadahnuli proroke: oni navješćuju dobru vijest; i oni upozoravaju ljude, da nakon dolaska Poslanika ljudi ne bi imali nikakvog dokaza suprotstaviti Allahu . – Allah je moćan i pravedan – 166 Allah svjedoči što je otkrio sa svojim Znanjem sve što je tebi otkrio. Meleci to svjedoče... Allah dostaje kao svjedok. 167 Oni koji su bili nevjerni i oni koji odstranjuju ljude s puta Allahovog, nalaze se u dubokoj zabludi 168 Što se tiče onih koji su bili nevjerni i koji su zabludjeli, Allah im ne će oprostiti; on njih ne će usmjeriti na pravi put, 169 nego samo na put Pakla. Oni će ondje boraviti, zauvijek besmrtni: evo što je lako Allahu . 170 O vi ljudi! Prorok je došao k vama s Istinom koja zrači iz vašeg Gospodara: vjerujte dakle; to je jedno dobro za vas. Ako vi ne povjerujete... Ono što je u nebesima i nazemlji pripada Allahu . Allah zna i on je pravedan. 171 O ljudi Knjige! Ne prekoračujte mjeru u svojoj veroispovijedi; ne recite, o Allahu , drugo do li istinu. Da, Mesih, Isa a.s. , sin Maryamin , Poslanik je Allahov, njegova Riječ koju je on unio u Maryamu, Duh koji zrači iz njega. Vjerujte dakle u Allaha i njegove proroke. Ne recite: « Trojstvo »; prestanite to činite; biće to bolje po vas. Allah je jedinstven! Slava njemu! Kako će on imati sina? Ono što je u nebesima i na zemlji njemu pripada. Allah dostaje kao zaštitnik! 172 Mesija nije našao nedostojnim po sebe biti slugom Allahovi m; ništa više no Meleci koji su blizu Allaha. Allah će uskoro sakupiti pred sobom one koji odbijaju obožavati ga, i one koji se uzoholjuju. 174 On će im dati nagradu, dodajući još jedan dodatak iz svoje milosti, onima koji budu vjerovali i koji budu činili dobro. Jedna bolna kazna je pripravljena za one koji su se okrenuli i koji su se uzoholili. Oni ne će naći, pokraj Allaha, ni zaštitnika, ni branitelja. 175 Allah će uskoro uvesti u svoje milosrđe i u svoju milost one koji budu vjerovali u njega i koji se budu stavili pod njegovu zaštitu. on će njih usmjeriti prema sebi na pravi put. 176 Oni ti išću jednu odluku glede naslijeđivanja. Reci: « Allah vam daje upute glede daljih rođaka: Ako netko umre ne ostavivši djece, već samo jednu sestru, polovica njegovog naslijeđa pripasće njoj. Jedan čovjek naslijeđuje svoju sestru, ako ona nema djece. Ako ima dvije sestre, dvije trećine naslijeđa pripasće njima. Ako ostavi braće i sestara , jedan dio jedan onom dviju žena pripada jednom čovjeku. » Allah vam daje jasno objašnjenje da vi ne biste zalutali. Allah poznaje svaku stvar. Kategorija:Kur'an